naleydetectivefandomcom-20200213-history
NALEY-DETECTIVE Wikia
Welcome to the NALEY-DETECTIVE Wikia Starter YouTube gamer, he has very few subs compared to most youtubers. Originally known as nnaley8648, Nick started his gaming channel in August of 2015 and has been gradually building up. He is working on reaching 10,000 subscribers before the end of the year. As of March 3rd, 2016 Nick has gotten to 500 subscribers and plans to continue moving up the ladder. As of April 11th, 2016 Nick has reached 1000 subscribers. As of October 30th, 2016 Naley has reached 2000 subscribers On June 14th, Naley has reached 5000 subscribers About Nicholas Naley Nicholas originally raised in California, moved to Arizona in 2004. He never cared for writing and found it easier to talk than to write. Nick made his original account, nnaley8648 back in 2010 and his most popular video was from the Sims 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCF7LC9MKKI which currently has more than 12,000 views the account is still open. Nick currently aims towards getting a criminology degree, but also wants to continue doing gaming videos. Love for Dogs Nick is a huge fan of dogs, especially pugs. While already having 3 dogs living with he and his parents, 1 pug, 2 chihuahuas, they decided to get a 4th dog, a pug on Labor Day, who he and his family named Z. You can find Z in this Five Night's at Freddy's video , however come Thanksgiving week, Z was admitted to Banfield for surgery as he swallowed something he shouldn't have. The surgery was successful, however after a couple more check-ups, Z passed away monday November 30th in the morning at Nick's home. Following Z's passing, Nick had created a very emotional video, MY PUG Z | RIP From there, Nick has continued making gaming videos a week after as a motivation to grow his channel to then donate proceeds to APARN and eventually adopt a pug when he finds his own place. Games Five Nights at Freddy's: *Completed the first Five Nights at Freddy's and has been called one of the luckiest players when the power has gone out. He has gotten through 5 nights + the bonus Night 6. Also showed what would happen if you entered 1987 in the Cutsom Night (Night 7) as the difficulty setting, which causes Golden Freddy (aka Fredbear) to jump scare you. Five Nights at Freddy's 2: *He has completed up to Night 3 in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. When asked the question if he will upload Night 4, he responded, "It would've been up sooner, but for some reason my gameplay did not record. I'm currently working on beating night 4 again. *As of December 8th, Nick has finished Night 4 and is currently working on Night 5. *As of December 28th, Nick had announced that his recording equipment was faulty and didn't record parts of Night 5. He will post screenshots he was able to get, but has decided to move on to Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Five Nights at Freddy's 3: *Nick finished the first two nights in the first video titled: A New Threat *As of his recent reaction video, he mentioned that he is working on a new recording for Five Nights at Freddy's 3 night 3 which he posted yesterday. *After a month hiatus Naley-Detective uploaded the 4th night with video issues regarding the ending to night 4, but it is true Scott Cawthon did not put in a code to auto advance into the next night. *Naley-Detective Finished the fifth night of FNAF 3 with the good ending. *Naley-Detective Finished Nightmare mode of FNAF 3 and plans to play FNAF 4 Five Nights at Freddy's 4: *Nick had started playing FNAF and uploaded two videos. *Nick has mentioned it's one of the most terrifying games he has played. *Nick has currently gotten through the third night and aims to get to beat the game before FNAF 5 Sister Location is up. *As of May 27th Nick has beaten the 5th night. *Throughout the game, Nick has not once gotten the 2 hour advantage. Return to Freddy's series: *Nick accepted the challenge to replay all of the games and try and beat all of the nights. *Nick officially beat Five Nights 1 including the 6th night and 20/20/20/20 mode on July 29th *Nick finished the first Five Nights of FNAF 2 on August 11th Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location: *Naley has already uploaded 2 videos showing nights 1-3 *Naley is currently stuck on night 4, which is deemed one of the hardest nights to beat Five Nights at Candy's: *Following Nick's posting of Five Nights at Candy's night 1, it has become one of his fastest most viewed videos. *Nick officially finished Five Nights at Candy's July 2nd, 2016 while only being jumpscared three times Five Nights at Candy's 2: *After many requests, Naley posted his first video of FNAC 2 on August 18th, 2016 *Nick has beaten the first five nights of the game without being jumpscared once. Five Nights at Candy's 3 (will continue on his new channel): *This is deemed the last FNAC game *Naley along with some of his collab friends have completed the demo for night one South Park: The Stick of Truth *Nick has been focusing on a playthrough for this game. *Currently he is a Level 3 Mage in the game *Nick claims that there are lag issues with a couple of his games that worked fine in previous recordings. *Naley has continued with the series however he has once again ran into recording issues, which he is trying to fix before the weekend *Naley made this the final playthrough of his channel before opening his new channel. Rocket League: *Nick has posted six videos of this game. When asked if he would post another one, he replied, "I'm currently working on building a desktop to support the game so there is less of a lag." inFamous Second Son: *Nick has started doing livestream gaming for infamous Second Son and is taking the Hero approach. As of Episode 3, Delsin is now ranked as Guardian. *Nick has completed the story mode and Delsin is ranked as True Hero *Nick has officially taken down the DUP only to find out there are takeover areas that involves the DUP inFamous First Light: *Nick has completed the story mode and is working on an arena battle video upload Until Dawn (On hold): *Currently has 4 episodes up, but said, "This is so much more freaky than Five Nights. I'm just constantly on edge of the overall progress I have made in the game. I'm trying to be very careful about what I need to do." GTA V: *as of September 21st, Nick posted his first GTA V video with a couple of his friends doing a stunt race. *Naley Detective posted his first heist video collab as of September 22nd. Naruto Shipudden: *Naley has competed in both D and C rank tournaments and has won both *Naley has completed all 3 escapades Dragon Ball Xenoverse: *Naley has completed the entire xenoverse playthrough, through 10 episodes. *The hardest challenge he faced in his videos was the future androids Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 (continued on 2nd channel): * Other games: Nick has also played, agar.io as Tiny Box Tim as it has been a year since he first watched Markiplier, which happened to be Amnesia animated Tiny Box Tim. Nick has done 2 custom impossible challenges. One of which was hot sauce and the impossible quiz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enUexRgklrA Hot Sauce Challenge, the other was the world's hardest game and wasabi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0Ut2IshbKE Wasabi Challenge Would you Rather: *Nick had started playing the game after multiple requests to give it a try. Currently has 4 episodes up. Reaction Videos *Reaction videos were based on requests. *Currently he has reacted to, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, VanossGaming, and iHasCupquake *Markiplier and Jacksepticeye stranded deep reaction has reached over 20,000 views *Currently the most trending reaction video is a Minecraft reaction which has reached over 1 Million views and continues to rise. Collabs *Nick currently teams up with Almiris, TheNextGenius, Munro, DavysGaming, Danothemano and TomGamer. *Nick posted his first prop hunt collab on the 23rd of April *Due to controversial reasons which seem unreasonable, Munro and Naley are not collabing anymore, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye *Before starting Let's Play videos, Nicholas watched both Mark and Jack's videos and just started doing his videos because they inspired him to follow what he has loved. To play video games and to entertain people. Charity & Events *Nicholas is a supporter of APARN (Arizona Pug Rescue Adoption Network) and Autism Speaks and plans to donate during events of Pugapalooza and Autism Walk/Run Events Comicon *As he is currently limited on destinations to make minor appearances, you can most likely find him at Phoenix Comic Con as a volunteer. If asked if he would be a guest speaker, Nick responded, "I'd like to do that with a couple other YouTubers so we could have a lot of fun with the panel." controversy *in August 2016, Naley had received a comment saying he's been "exposed" and it was all based off speculation instead of facts. The channel who initially sent the "information" was closed or banned and the "exposed" video was taken down. *Following the initial creation of the controversial video, Naley had received messages, some more disturbing than others, some including death threats and telling him to commit suicide. *In late October, Naley had posted a gmod collab video to which munro didn't approve and naley was asked to take down. when asked for reasons why, he responded with, "I made a mistake, I admit to it. Wish I could go back and stop it from happening." *after creating the new channel, munro and naley started to talk again and are on better terms. The Revival *Naley has hinted at a revival by posting a few small videos, but has not explained everything yet. *On May 8th, 2017 Naley has continued to hint the revival/rebrand of the channel. *On May 29th, Naley had officially revived the channel with a Mario Kart 8 stream. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse